


Rainy Night

by Simon141



Category: Boku no Hero Academia
Genre: Alone, F/M, Rain, Romance, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:04:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13898850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simon141/pseuds/Simon141





	Rainy Night

Class had ended and I was preparing to leave. Final period was a study hall and I lost track of time so I left the main building a bit later than usual. As I walked to my shoe locker I noticed it had started to rain so I made sure to grab an umbrella. I grabbed the last umbrella and was leaving the building as someone abruptly stopped me by grabbing my shoulder. I turned around to find Uraraka out of breath. She stood still for a moment to catch her breath and asked me to share my umbrella with her. Timidly blushing I agreed and waited for her to grab her things.  
We started walking back to the dorms under our tiny umbrella both getting the back of our legs soaked by the warm summer rain. “Nice weather we’re having,” I said trying to make small talk. Uraraka looked at me with a puzzled look on her face then let out a small chuckle. I felt my face turn visibly red due to my pitiful attempt at conversation “I guess it is,” she answered to my surprise. I looked up at her face. She didn't have a hint of judgment in her eyes, only wonder as she watched raindrops hit the ground forming small puddles. Maybe, to her, I didn't look like a nervous mess to her thanks to my first comment. My train of thought was cut off “I love everything about the rain” murmured Uraraka, “the smell, the sound when it hits the ground, even the dampness after it touches your skin,” she continued. I was surprised by her sudden confession and it probably showed on my face since she suddenly stopped walking. I also stopped a bit in front of her, “Sorry, I was being weird please ignore what I said,” Uraraka said, blushing. She continued to walk by my side now completely soaked after leaving the protection of the umbrella, she didn't seem to mind the the water, or how wet her school uniform was. She had her usual smile again and was making proper conversation, unlike my attempt. The rest of walk was enjoyable and fun, Uraraka really is an amazing girl. The more time we spend together the more I wanted to confess my feelings to her, I wanted to tell her how much I like her.  
The weekend started the next day and I made up my mind to ask her out before we got to the dorm building. I was thinking of going to an amusement park or the mall, but I still had to work up the courage to actually ask her out in the first place. I never asked a girl out before so I was really nervous, I had no idea how or where to start. I tried to come up with a plan but we were getting close to the dorms, I had to do it soon. About twenty feet away from our destination I decided to stop, Uraraka looked surprised but didn’t want to get caught in the rain again so she stayed under the umbrella with me. I turned to her and grabbed her hands and looked into her eyes, I saw her face become red so I asked, “your face is red, did you catch a cold because of the rain?” She looked away flustered and whispered “idiot”. I didn’t understand why she was angry with me so I decided to continued with my confession, I’ve already practiced it 10 times in my head so everything should have been fine. “ Ever since the first time I saw you, at the entrance exam when you saved me from falling on my face” I started, “you might have caught me physically but emotionally I was still falling, I was falling in love with you, and I won't stop falling in love until you catch my heart and fall in love with me!” I admitted. At that point I realised Uraraka was crying, her hands cupped over her mouth and nose but I couldn’t stop yet, I was already committed to this confession. “Uraraka” I continued, “Will you go on a date with me tomorrow,” I finally announced. Uraraka looked into my eyes, still sobbing. In an instant she ran up to me and jumped into my arms, making me fall on the wet ground, “yes, yes of course. I thought you would never ask!” she cried. We laid on the floor for a moment, both content with ourselves, “where do you want to go?” she asked. I had a couple of ideas but I knew I shouldn’t be the one to make that decision, “anywhere you want,” I answered. She put her head on my chest and looked at the sky, the rain had stopped and the clouds started to clear. I could feel the warm sunshine on my damp skin. As we were getting up yaoyorozu left the dorm building and saw us, “what are you guys doing on the floor?” She exclaimed, “come with me, you’ll both catch a cold!” she offered, we both looked at each other noticing for the first time that our clothes were completely soaked so we agreed to go with her.  
When we entered the building we past by the common lounge, most of our class was there. The looked at us, visibly confused but decided not to ask question. Bakugou was the only one to comment on how we looked but I decided to ignore what he said, I was in to much of a good mood to let him ruin it. The three of us arrived to Yaoyorozu’s room she handed us towels and went to make tea. A couple minutes late she came back with the tea on a nice tray. She Didn’t seem sure how to ask what was on her mind, “w-why where you guys laying down outside in the rain?” She finally asked. Uraraka both looked at each other and let out a laugh, “oh nothing,” Uraraka hummed.


End file.
